This invention relates to the treatment of poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers and the polymers thus treated.
Poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers are thermoplastic polymers of interest for film, fiber, molding, and composite application because of their high glass transition temperatures and good mechanical and electrical properties and chemical resistance.
An important aspect of thermoplastic polymers is the ability to withstand the high temperatures encountered in injection-molding processes for an extended period of time so that they can be molded rapidly and efficiently into almost any desired shape. An increased flow rate allows filling of thin-walled sections of molds at decreased pressures. Using higher molecular weight poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymers result in improved mechanical properties.
Another important aspect of such polymers is melt stability as evidenced by the extrudate quality, which includes gassiness preferably having a low number of bubbles in a given area, preferably a light color good clarity, and very smooth surface. It is also important that the extrudate quality be maintained for a period of time sufficient to produce molded objects, i.e. melt stability.
It is therefore desirable to produce a poly(arylene sulfide sulfone) polymer which would withstand high temperatures for an extended period of time without becoming unmanageably viscous, exhibit desirable melt flow properties, and exhibit good extrudate quality to be used in such areas as electrical components, wire coatings, automotive parts, composites, and the like.